Lifeless
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye Un monde mort... Désert, tout comme les seuls être qui l'habite encore. Ou peut-être pas, au fond, qui sait ?


Bonjour à tous! Wah un moment que je n'étais pas revenue sur ce site ^^ Tout cela grâce à un petit exercice proposé par Nandra-chan sur le sujet de TRC, exercice bien intéressant de réécriture d'un texte selon différent point de vue. Enfin différents je n'ai fait qu'un texte bouhou mais j'espère que le résultat est à la hauteur des espérances vu ma looongue abscence du monde de l'écriture, la main se perd petit à petit malheureusement. Enfin sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, amusez-vous bien (enfin vu le texte, sûrement pas amusez-vous mais je vous laisse découvrir pas vous-même... Enjoy!)

* * *

Les rues étaient sombres, désertes. Pas une seule âme ne se trouvait en ces lieux désolés au milieu des ruines de maisons branlantes qui bordaient la route délabrée. Quelques débris étaient parsemés ici et là, des trous dans les pavés jonchaient le chemin comme d'innombrables météorites venaient de s'écraser sur ce monde, pluie mortelle ne laissant derrière elle que chaos et dévastation. Il marchait au milieu de ces rues, la tête haute et le regard droit, sa silhouette noire se détachant dans le ciel rougeâtre d'un crépuscule aux allures de mort sanglante que même le ciel se complaisait à afficher. Mais il ne se souciait pas de la couleur du ciel, encore moins des ruines lugubres l'entourant de tous cotés. Il avançait, toujours tout droit sans se soucier des gravats sous ses pieds à un rythme régulier, métronome dur et macabre alors que cet unique son se répercutait encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement sur les murs tagués d'écriture étrange aux significations morbides.

Il entra dans un parc, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, dépassant les grabats de ce qui fut sûrement autrefois le mur d'enceinte protégeant les habitants des menaces extérieures et dont il ne restait plus, de nouveau, qu'un tas de petits cailloux s'élevant dans le passage. Mais la même apocalypse l'attendait dehors, paysage de cauchemars à des kilomètres s'étendant sur des herbes roussies plantés sur un sol sec et graveleux. Aucun animal, aucun oiseau, aucune souris ou rongeur ne se faisait entendre, et seul ce silence oppressant se contentait de faire disparaitre le moindre son qui osait encore s'élevait, tel une menace à un tyran sans pitié. Quelques nuages de poussières s'envolaient dans les recoins où le vent tentait de redonner un peu de vie à cette terre désertée, comme pour prévenir les pauvres âmes encore présente de faire demi-tour sur le champ pour ne pas subir le même sort que le reste de ce monde. Il ignora cette menace silencieuse et, le cœur battant face à toute cette pression qui ressortait de terre, continua son chemin sans attarder ses yeux écarlates sur le spectacle invisible de la désolation. Un peu plus loin, creusé dans le sol, un profond cratère présentant un bon nombre de craquelures de ce qui fut sûrement dans des temps lointains un lac des plus magnifiques. Tout autour, les restes d'une végétation sans doute florissante, mais qui n'était maintenant, tout comme le reste, que poussière et mort. Des buissons rabougris par le manque d'eau et le trop plein de soleil, des arbres aux branches menaçant de tomber au moindre souffle de vent et ressemblant à des mains prêtent à saisir votre vie si l'on s'en approchait de trop près. Il balaya l'ancien lac du regard, refusant de s'attarder sur les moindres détails de cet endroit morbide pour ne pas constater l'entièreté des dégâts.

« Tu croyais peut-être que je ne t'avais pas remarqué. »

Son regard se leva vers un arbre, s'arrêtant cette fois-ci sur un point précis presque juste au dessus de lui. Habillé de rouge sombre, se mêlant parfaitement au paysage, un bandeau noir sur l'œil se perdant derrière une masse de cheveux blonds, il était assis en équilibre instable et parfait sur une des vieilles branches dont la solidité était plus que douteuse, il fixait un point à l'horizon sans ciller, dans une immobilité et un silence sans doute aussi effrayant que le paysage, comme s'il s'en était lui-même imprégné pour faire parti de ce décor. Il baissa les yeux vers l'homme habillé de noir qui venait de briser ce silence avec un regard glacial avant de laisser échapper un mince rire qui fut bien vite englouti et finit par sauter avec l'habileté d'un chat de la branche où il s'était perché et qui émit un long craquement avant de se détacher pour l'accompagner dans sa chute et d'heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd en se fendant en deux quelques infimes instants avant que les pieds du mage insouciant du sort de son ancien siège ne rencontrent la terre à leur tour. Le blond s'approcha de l'étang, suivi de son compagnon en ignorant son regard réprobateur tout en restant autant silencieux l'un que l'autre et se décidé à s'asseoir près du cratère, se saisissant d'une branche morte qui trainait non loin de là. A l'intérieur, un détail qui avait échappé à l'investigation du ninja le frappa de plein fouet alors que ses yeux se posait sur des ossements blancs en contrebas ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'oiseaux quelconque s'étant sans aucun doute laissé surprendre par la pénurie d'eau du lac et dont il ne restait plus que deux dépouilles fumantes sous ce soleil de plomb. Le magicien profita de ce moment d'égarement de son compagnon pour écrire son nom de son écriture arrondie sur le sable du bout de sa branche qui craque légèrement mais ne céda point, laissant derrière elle les traits du mage avant qu'il ne la repose sagement sur le sol.

« Kurogane… »

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'échine du concerné alors que ses lèvres sèches et craquelées laissaient échappé ce faible murmure rauque sorti d'outre tombe. Le ninja fixa son compagnon d'un air étrange mais se passa de commentaires alors qu'il détaillait son visage étrangement souriant en comparaison de l'aura de froideur qu'il dégageait au milieu de ce paysage. Fye finit par tourner son visage vers lui sans se départir de ce sourire psychédélique au coin des lèvres qui faisait ressortir cette étincelle de semi folie dans le bleu de ses pupilles. Une nouvelle sensation d'effroi l'envahi brutalement avant qu'il ne se force à reprendre ses esprits sans pour autant réussir à faire disparaître l'image qui se superposait à celle de Fye, souverain macabre ayant réduit son royaume au silence éternel, bourreau d'un monde, d'une planète…

« C'est un endroit romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le ninja cligna des yeux en le regardant, incertain d'avoir saisi le réel sens de ses paroles dans le capharnaüm de son esprit. Le silence qui retomba alors lui sembla encore plus lourd qu'auparavant avant que sa propre voix ne s'élève sans qu'il n'ait rien voulu dire, comme s'entendant parler sans pouvoir agir sur les mots qu'il prononçait, asservi par une force surnaturel et réduit à simple spectateur de son propre corps.

«C'est vrai que c'est beau. »

– C'est vraiment parfait. »

Kurogane le regarde se laisser tomber sur le sol sans réellement comprendre la profondeur de ce qui se cachait derrière ses paroles en contraste parfait avec ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ou plutôt, ce qui ne se passait pas. Retenant son souffle l'espace d'un instant, il laissa échapper un long et profond soupir avant de finir par s'allonger à son tour sur le sol dur et aride.

Mais aucun sol ne retint sa chute. Il se sentit tomber en arrière, sans aucune matière pou le freiner. Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage souriant de Fye qui le fixait avec ce même sourire sans chercher à le retenir alors que la gravité continuait d'emmener son corps toujours plus bas, emmenant le carré de lumière de la réalité de plus en plus loin de lui, comme une fenêtre sur le jour qui s'éloigne jusqu'à disparaître complètement, le laissant seul dans l'obscurité. Une dernière image qui s'imprima au fer rouge dans son esprit, les branches de l'arbre se refermant comme la main de la mort sur le magicien ayant pris place sur un haut trône d'or, une couronne ruisselante de sang sur ses cheveux.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, le front luisant de sueur et la respiration courte et haletante. Il se redressa brusquement, portant par réflexe une main à la poignée de son arme par réflexe défensif alors que ses yeux alertes détaillaient chaque recoin, chaque millimètre de l'endroit où il était assis, du point le plus éloigné à l'horizon à l'herbe verdoyante qui portait encore la marque de son corps là où il tait allongé une seconde plus tôt. Fye, étendu à ses coté, releva la tête d'un air interrogatif pour le regarder en le sentant soudain en alerte, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette réaction chez son compagnon. Le ninja resta parfaitement immobile, observant l'eau du lac à coté de lui où baignaient joyeusement deux cygnes en train de s'arroser avec insouciance. Il resta concentré sur le clapotement de l'eau, le bruit du vent dans les brins d'herbe sous ses pieds et dans les feuilles des arbres, un étrange sentiment d'angoisse et de mort qui palpitait dans son esprit au milieu du gazouillement des oiseaux. Il se releva rapidement et attrapa la main du blond qui fut forcé de l'imiter sans poser de questions et se laissa entrainer dans les rues de la ville sans un mot alors que le ninja lançait derrière lui un dernier regard inquisiteur, bien décidé à laisser ce monde derrière lui sans remord.


End file.
